Inside These Lines
by VanClinnOTH
Summary: Quinn and clay are married and adopted logan,but one day he started taking drugs again. Quinn and logan left him. The scott family still lived in tree hill and were happier then ever. will quinn and clay work things out?
1. Chapter 1

Inside These Lines

It was 9 am and quinn just watched as clay left their home,in his white shirt and black jeans and drunk. They had their first fight in many years, she sometimes felt like he took her for granted. They met for the first time, four years ago and half time of those years,they were really in love and happy. "Logan,pack your bags." Quinn spoke up as she looked away from the door,as she wiped her tears away. "Why mom? we aren't leaving daddy, are we?" he looked at her with that sad look on his face.

Quinn sighed and knew she coulden't lie to him, "I think your dad needs time for himself for a while, and i think we do too, but when the time is ready,we will go back to daddy, ok son?" Logan didn't say a word,he just runned up to his room,slamming the door close behind him.

With Clay.

"I need more" Clay spoke up to his drug dealer, "I can't sleep without it." Mr johnson looked at clay and shaked his head, "I gave you tons the last time, you can't already have taken all that clay." Clay stepped closer to the man, "God damn it,i need more. I will fucking pay you, just hand me the drugs, is that so damn hard to do?" , "Your not getting any clay, think about your wife and your son,how do you think they might feel about you taking drugs?" Drew Johnson looked at him and shaked his head, "Do you really want to loose your wife and son clay?", Clay sighed and punched the wall, "I don't give a fuck about them, their out of my life, all i need in my life is drugs,and nothing more and nothing less." Drew shaked his head at clay, "You don't mean that clay, you love quinn and you love logan, you should go and be with your family clay." Clay lost his temper and suddenly pulled out a gun, he had bought for safety sakes, "If you don't give me my drugs, i swear i will kill here and right now drew." He shouted and pointed the gun at his head,"So what's it gonna be?"

Quinn looked around the house one last time,as tears was falling down her cheek. She knew this was what she had to do, but she wished it didn't have to be like that. Never in her whole life,did she think she would ever leave the man she loves,but sometimes you have to do things,you don't want to. She put the last boxes into the car,before she got into the driver seat. "We will see daddy again, i promise logan." she spoked up and looked at him. "I'm just glad i'm going with you mom,and not with daddy for now," Logan looked at her and leaned over pecking her cheek,"I love you mommy." "I love you too son." she smiled as she started the car as they drove away from the beach house,the house that had been her home for a little under four years.

Nathan played ball with jamie,when he saw haley coming out with jamie, "Nathan,some guy called drew called," she walked over to him, "It's clay nathan,he is taking drugs again." Nathan looked at his wife shocked, "What are you sure?" "Yes i'm pretty sure,drew said clay came to him for more drugs." Hayley sighed,"And quinn and logan left him nathan,they left the beach house." she sighed and sat down on the bench in their backy yard.

Quinn arrived at her sister's house,as she had no where else to go,she looked at her sleeping son and felt tears in her eyes. Things weren't suppose to be the way it were,they were supposed to be a happy family.

Hayley saw the look on quinn's face and felt bad for her,she didn't deserve to get her heart broken again and especially not by her own husband again. "Hey quinney" she smiled weakly and pulled her into a hug,the moment quinn was in her arms,she started crying. "Shh sis,it's ok." Hayley kissed her forhead, "I promised myself to never let anyone hurt me again like david did, but it all is happening again quinn, and i don't know what to do anymore," Quinn cried in hayley's arms, "I'm starting to think maybe i'm just better without him," she cried helplessly as hayley hugged her tighter,to try and calm her down.

Hey guys, i hope you all liked it. And don't worry there will be brulian parts soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke and julian had been married for years now and they were happier then ever,and their babies was just as amazing as ever. Brooke enterd their home with the gocerys and smiled when she saw julian,playing with their kids. "Hey babe,come and help me with this." She called out and set the grocery bags on the kitcheen counter. Julian made sure davis and jude were safely on the floor,before he walked into the kitcheen,"Hey gorgeus." he smiled and pulled her into a steamy kiss, "Babe, can't,the babies." she laughed and pulled away from him. Julian laughed and held her close,"So you've heard that quinn and logan are back? but without clay." he spoke up as he took a apple from the bag, "Yeah i've heard,clay started doing drugs again,and that's why quinn left him."

Quinn was laying in bed in hayley and nathan's guestroom, as she looked at the pictures of her and clay on her phone,she felt tears streaming down her cheek,"why did you have to change clay,why?" she whisperd to herself,unaware of someone entering the bedroom. "Your not to blame for him changing quinn." Nathan spoke up from the door as he looked at her,"Clay should of known better,and soon enough he will realize his mistakes quinn." Quinn looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "I don't know if i can wait that long nathan, i want him back now." she cried and buried her face in her hands. Nathan loved quinn like she was his own sister,and he hated seeing her so heartbroken."I know you do,but soon he will realize how stupid he was,and wanting you back,you just need to be pasient quinney." he kissed her forhead as he sat down next to her.

Clay enterd his house and looked up startled when he saw sara, "Your not here,your dead. this is a dream." he spoke up and closed his eyes before opening them again. "Your stupid clay," sara spoke as she stepped closer to him,"you just had to screw things up huh?" Clay looked at her, "what are you talking about?" she sighed and sat down on the couch, "You have a wife and a son,you promised quinn that you would never hurt her, well guess what? she is gone and so is logan." sara shouted shaking her head. "Clay just looked at her,"I have not changed or hurted quinn in any other way,what the hell are you talking about sara?" "You are taking drugs again clay,quinn left you because of that." Sara spoke up hoping he would realize what a fool he is being. "I've done nothing wrong,and besides i don't even need her." Clay stood up and stormed into his bedroom,closing the door behind him.

Logan was playing ball with jamie and nathan in their backy yard,"Is mommy ok uncle nathan?" he looked at nathan with sad eyes, "Yeah she is ok logan,she is just a little tired,but she is ok." nathan sorta lied and told the truth at the same time. What none of them saw was a crying quinn running out of the house and down the street. Quinn stopped running when she came to her and clay's old beach house,she saw that the house still was open and took the key out of her pocket. She enterd the house and felt more tears coming down her cheek,as she rememberd all the times they had spent in the walked into the bedroom they used to sleep in,and got under the bed covers,as she just laid there had no idea what tomorrow would bring or what was coming next,but all she knew,was that she was scared of what was coming next.

Clay saw the picture of him and quinn and angrily lifted it up and throwed it against the wall,making the picture frame break. He didn't need quinn or want her anymore,he believed he was fine without her. He looked up when he saw sara in the door as she shaked her head at him, "You better come to your senses,before you loose quinn and logan for good." she didn't say more as she suddenly just dissapeared.

Quinn took off her wedding and engagement ring and put it inside her jeans pocket,for now her marriage was over. It now just was her and logan. After a while she went back to hayley's to spend time with all of them. "Hey guys,you wanna go to the movies or something?" Quinn spoke up as she came back inside the house,"You sure? we can stay just here quinney," Hayley looked at her concernedly,"I want to hayls,i don't want to just be 's go out to dinner and then movies." she tried to smile as good she could.

to be continued..


End file.
